


i'm on the right track, baby

by superhusbands4ever (Potterwatch97)



Series: Iron Dad & Spider-Son [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aunt May is the best, Bisexual Peter Parker, Coming Out, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Ned Leeds is also the Best, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterwatch97/pseuds/superhusbands4ever
Summary: Peter’s hands were already shaking when he walked into Tony’s workshop.He was going to do it. He was going to tell Tony today.~A coming out story based loosely on the show Andi Mack on Disney Channel.





	i'm on the right track, baby

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the Disney Channel show Andi Mack and I was crying in the club so this happened also I am bi and I am projecting lmao
> 
> Title from Born This Way by Lady Gaga

Peter’s hands were already shaking when he walked into Tony’s workshop.

He was going to do it. He was going to tell Tony today.

He really didn’t know why he was so nervous about it. It’s not like he thought Tony was going to think any differently of him for it. Plus, if he did, it would be rather hypocritical of the man considering his own past. Not that Peter held ever judged Tony for his pre-Iron Man days, but… if anyone would understand it would be Tony Stark.

He had told Ned first. Of course the other boy was completely nonchalant about the whole thing and pretty much immediately got over it which was… pretty much what Peter was expecting, really.

_“That’s really cool, dude,” Ned said, throwing smiling at Peter for a second before going, ironically, into his closet, “do you want to build the Death Star again or the Millennium Falcon?”_

There was a reason Ned had been his best friend since first grade.

Peter had told May the previous week and while that certainly hadn’t gone as he had imagined, that didn’t mean that it hadn’t gone well.

_“You… you know?” Peter said weakly, eyebrows furrowing together. “What?”_

_“Well, I didn’t_ know _know, but me and… me and Ben had our suspicions. Since you were about 9 or 10 I think,” May smiled at him over her coffee cup. She reached out a put a hand on top of his on the table. “But thank you for telling me. You know I’ll always love you no matter what. Now, what do you want for dinner?”_

It had been a week now and through the careful encouragement of both May and Ned, Peter had finally worked up the courage to tell his da– mentor. 

_“Sweetheart, Tony cares about you a lot. I don’t think telling him is going to change that.”_

_“Dude, just tell him. The longer you think about it the more you’re going to pointlessly freak yourself out when I guarantee you have nothing to worry about.”_

So here he was. In Tony’s workshop, just like he was every other second Friday night to stay at the Tower for the weekend.

Tony wasn’t actually working on anything yet when he got there. There was no loud rock music blaring, and Tony was sitting at his workbench in sweatpants and a white t-shirt, nursing a cup of coffee as he frowned down over his glasses at whatever he was doing on his laptop. His hair was a mess, sticking every which way from the way he kept reaching up and running a hand through his hair.

Peter immediately felt some of the tension release from his body at the sight of the man.

_What were you even worried about, Parker,_ he berated himself as he adjusted his backpack, _it’s just Tony._

He took a deep breath and walked forward, the glass door to the shop sliding open with a woosh as he walked in.

Tony’s head popped up from whatever was stressing him out on his laptop to look at him, the look of consternation immediately being replaced with a warm smile.

“Hey Pete,” he said, pushing his glasses up his nose with his knuckle.

“Hey Tony,” Peter said with a nervous smile. He walked over to the stool next to Tony’s and plopped down, dropping his backpack to the floor. “What uh… what are you doing?”

“Oh, you know, Pepper is making me do stuff,” Tony said with a wink. “I’m just looking over some diagnostics from R&D. Actually I’m almost done so just give me a couple minutes to finish this and then I will be… all yours… for the day.”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Peter reassured him, though he wasn’t sure if the man heard him as he was already back to frowning at his computer screen.

Peter sat in the chair in silence for a couple minutes trying to keep his breathing under control. He wiped his palms against his pants and stared over at the servers that housed FRIDAY glowing in the corner. He used his feet to twist around on his stool before spinning around. He saw DUM-E in another corner in his charging station. DUM-E didn’t come closer, but he did lift his arm up and down like he was waving at Peter. Peter smiled slightly and waved back before turning around.

He fiddled with the strings of his hoodie as he watched Tony mumble to himself as he leaned over the laptop.

_Since when does Tony own a laptop_ , Peter thought absently. He vaguely flashed back to when Tony had ranted at him about “primitive technology” when Peter had come to him about fixing his own laptop.

He was jolted out of his musing when Tony suddenly sat back and clapped his hands together.

“Alright!” Tony said, throwing a grin in Peter’s direction, “work is done for the day.”

“Woo-hoo,” Peter cheered halfheartedly, waving a fist lazily in celebration. He could feel the nerves creeping back up on him.

_Just tell him. It’ll be fine. Just tell him and then you can work on the nanobots or… or go upstairs and watch a movie or something._

“Lemme just email this to Pepper real quick and then we can go,” Tony said, pulling up his email and typing something out. “So, how was school? You had that presentation today, right?”

“Oh, you know…” _  
_

_Just spit it out. Get it over with._

“Presentation was good. Flash got caught texting in class and got his phone taken away” – Tony snorted – “MJ got a new sketchbook so she quote-unquote ‘drew him in distress’ during decathlon. I got that Spanish test back, I got a 100…”

_Just say it–_

_“…_ also I’m gay.”

_Not like that!_

Peter watched as Tony froze his typing and turned his head to look at Peter in the eye. Peter tried not to fidget, but it was kind of hard not to with the full attention of Tony Stark on you.

“Or bi, I guess,” he mumbled, wiping his nose on his sleeve, “I’m not… I don’t really care about labels, so…”

Tony didn’t say anything for a minute, just stared at Peter until Peter felt the nerves start to build back up. Should he not have said anything..?

But then Tony just smiled and Peter felt all the nerves wash away from him at once. Peter knew that smile. It was the smile he got when Peter said something particularly genius when they were in the lab. It was the smile Pepper got when she told Tony she loved him. It was the smile Rhodey got when he laughed at his own corny jokes. It was the smile DUM-E got when he brought Tony a smoothie while they worked.

Peter smiled back slightly at Tony and Tony didn’t say anything. Just raised a hand and cupped Peter’s cheek for a second before he lifted the hand to ruffle Peter’s hair. Peter ducked away from the hand with a smile, reaching up to try and fix his hair again.

Tony continued to smile at him for a second before reaching over to close him laptop.

“So,” Tony said with a slight sniffle that Peter pretended not to notice, “100 on a Spanish test, huh? I say that calls for ice cream.”

“Ice cream sounds good,” Peter said, smiling brightly up at the man as they both stood

“Good,” Tony said, “I’m thinking we get dinner at that diner and then go to the ice cream parlor down the street. Yeah?”

“Well, I’m not gonna say no,” Peter said cheekily.

“Ok,” Tony said, throwing an arm around Peter’s shoulder’s and leading him out of the workshop toward the elevator. “Let me change my pants though. I wouldn’t be caught dead in sweatpants by paparazzi.”

Peter just threw his head back and laughed, not even trying to duck away when Tony reached up to ruffle his hair again with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Would Tony really use a laptop?? Who knows but I needed to project ultimate Soft Dad(TM) aesthetic
> 
> Also, we stan good co-parenting between parental figures
> 
> remember to drink your loving Ned Leeds juice, folks


End file.
